Snowhawk
by Stargone
Summary: There are no deaf cats in the clans...have you ever wondered why? Maybe Snowkit didn't die, after all...


**Allegiances:**

ThunderClan

Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: Fireheart—handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt—dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Whitestorm—big white tom

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Frostfur—she-cat with a beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface—pretty tabby she-cat

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw—black-and-white tom

Cloudpaw—long-haired white tom

Brightpaw—white she-cat with ginger splotches

Thornpaw—golden brown tabby tom

Fernpaw—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Queens:

Goldenflower—pale ginger she-cat

Speckletail—pale tabby she-cat, the oldest queen in the nursery

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Elders: One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

ShadowClan

Leader: Tigerstar—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long fromt claws, formerly of ThunderClan

Deputy: Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rogue cat

Medicine Cat: Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur—small brown tom

Darkflower—black she-cat

Boulder—silver tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat

Russetfur—dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Jaggedtooth—huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat

Apprentice, Rowanpaw

Queens:

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Tallstar—black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot—black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw—mottled dark brown tom

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

Tornear—tabby tom

Tawnyfur—golden brown she-cat

Onewhisker—brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Runningbrook—light gray she-cat

Queens:

Ashfoot—pretty gray queen

Morningflower—beautiful queen with thick tortoiseshell fur

Whitetail—small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Crookedstar—huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw—smoky blck tom

Heavystep—thickset tabby tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Stonefur—gray tom with battle-scared ears

Mistyfoot—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shadepelt—very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly—dark brown tom

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Queens:

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Graypool—dark gray she-cat

Cats Outside Clans

Barley—black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw—sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

Princess—light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

Smudge—plump black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Petal—all-white she-cat with blue eyes, loner who lives in the mountains

Other Creatures Outside of Clans

Lightning—a mother hawk, orangey-russet in color, large wingspan

River—Lightning's eldest chick, dark russet feathers

Cloud—River's brother, brown-red in color

Twig—very small, light-colored male hawk, the youngest sibling

Hail—very shiny-feathered male hawk, large chest.

Streak—copper-colored she-hawk with long feathers

* * *

Her sharp eyes scanned the clearing from where she perched in the tall oak. The cats milled about below her. Their voices, though faint, reached her ears, and she listened carefully to the conversations. From inside the dark den at the base of the large rock, she heard a discussion about stealing prey.

 _Hmeh. Prey-stealing? Do they leave their prey lying around?_ She shifted her grip on the branch beneath her claws. She turned her attention to another conversation, between a white cat and a brown one. They were talking about "battle training" for their apprentices. _Battle training, hmeh! All these clans do is squabble like a bunch of hungry blackbirds._ She let out a quiet sigh. She twisted her head to get a better view of the tiny white kit playing with his mother in the center of the camp. "Snowkit", they called him. She shifted in her branch again. She'd been watching him ever since he was born. She'd had her eye on that "Cloudpaw" too, but he was normal.

She paused a moment, peering down at the kit, shifting. Was it time?

Snowkit rolled on his back and stared up at the blue sky.

With a small, affectionate smile, she decided it was.

And with a few flaps of her powerful wings, she took off into the air, circled, and dove.


End file.
